Carlisle and Esme's Story
by ibelieveinguardianangels
Summary: This is my take on Carlisle and Esme's story. Starting from the day Carlisle turned Esme. MULTI CHAPTER. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story I've been working on. It's a similar idea to** _ **Alice's Story**_ **which can be found on my page if you haven't yet read it.**

 **This is the first of 10 chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 1

He knew her face. It was a face that he had only ever seen once before, but he had never forgotten it. And that had nothing to do with his flawless memory. This girl had struck him the very first time he saw her, and she had sat there in his mind every single day since. She had been just sixteen years old when they had first met. She'd been rushed into the hospital, sheepish and embarrassed with a broken leg.

Her broken leg was an easy fix, Carlisle was more concerned about the tears that were falling as she listened to the berating of her family for her reckless and unladylike behaviour. He had been angry, listening to these people reprimanding their child as she lay there with a broken leg. They _should_ have been comforting her.

He wasn't an angry man. It took a lot to send him over the edge, but listening to these people berating their daughter as she lay in agony was enough to have him ask them to leave the room. The gnawing ache in his chest as the sight of the sad girl on the hospital bed made him do anything he could to cheer the young lady up.

She was adventurous, that's all it was. Innocent curiosity.

So when he'd managed to make her smile, he'd warned her against climbing any trees in the future and, after checking she was definitely okay, he had discharged her. He could only hope that her parents wouldn't be too hard on her. He knew that her behaviour had been frowned on by society, but he was a firm believer that children needed to explore their adventurous. Even if it did lead to broken bones. How else would they learn?

Apparently the lesson here was that if you climbed a tree, you would probably lose your grip and fall out.

He could only be thankful that the local doctor had been called away. Otherwise Carlisle wouldn't have been here. It just happened that he had been asked to cover his shift.

He had been sad to see the young lady leave and he could only hope that he would get to see her again.

He hadn't expected it to come true in quite the way it had.

He knelt beside her pale, bloodied body. Tears that he would never be able to shed welled in his eyes, stinging as they did so. He could hear her heartbeat, weak, but still there as she lay on the bed in the morgue. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman had attempted to take her own life.

What could have happened to her that could have caused such a drastic decision?

Whatever it was, Carlisle decided with fierce determination, he would do whatever he could to help her through it.

He watched her silently for a moment or two. She looked exactly as he had remembered, except maybe a little more wrought. Ten years had passed and this woman was still as gorgeous as he remembered. The way her caramel hair fit perfectly around her heart shaped face hadn't changed one bit.

This time, though, her soft lips were pressed together. There was no specific emotion on her face. And he longed for the tears he had seen the very first time they had met. Anything. Anything was better that this lifeless expression.

He couldn't lose her again. He had lost her once. He couldn't let this woman leave, not now he had finally found her again.

He'd been heartbroken when he'd had to leave. But he hadn't even meant to be there in the first place. He had to return to his usual placement, even if it meant leaving the young lady behind.

But he was here now. And so was she. Their hands entwined as he hoped to bring her some kind of comfort. If she was alert enough to know that she was nearing the end, he hoped that having some contact would comfort her.

He felt his chest heave with a sob at the thought. It _couldn't_ be the end for her. She had so much life ahead of her.

He knew what he had to do.

But he didn't know if it was the right thing. She had tried to take her own life. Something had clearly happened to cause that. Would he be doing more damage by saving her?

It had to be a quick decision. He knew that. Esme didn't have the time for him to think about the pros and cons. Her heartbeat was weakening by the second. The decision had to be made _now_.

And it was.

As Carlisle's teeth sank into the soft flesh of her neck, he could only hope that he was making the right decision He heard her gasp. He saw her writhe and he knew that the transformation had started.

And he knew that he had to get her out of there.

 **Thank you, again, for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please. I look forward to hearing what you think of it.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Thank you for your feedback, and thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 2

He apologised profusely. His lips close to her ear, whispering words of comfort as he held her hand. He could only hope that he was helping her in some way as she bucked and fought and screamed as the agonising burning sensation he knew all too well raged through her body. He brushed her hair from her face, speaking in soft tones, not even sure if she would be able to hear him.

But he wouldn't stop. Not until it was over. Not until the pain had gone away.

She lay on the bed that he never used. He sat beside her, hovering near her head. He listened to her heart as it continued its beating, pumping the venom through her bloodstream as it made change after change inside her body. And he _hated_ himself for the pain that he was putting her through.

But he couldn't lose her. As selfish as it may seem.

He stopped his speaking as he heard her heartbeat speed up, beating too fast as it tried to fight the venom overtaking it.

And then it stopped.

And Carlisle held his breath, waiting and waiting until...

He raised his hands in surrender as the woman flitted across the room, a violent hiss escaping her as she did so. He breathed in a soft sigh of relief. It had worked.

Now he could only hope that she _didn't_ resent him for his decision. And he had to figure out just how the conversation that they needed to have was going to take place.

How did you tell your soul mate that you had turned her into the undead because you couldn't stand to see her leave you?

"Dr. Cullen?"

Immediately he nodded. Then he shook his head a little.

"Carlisle." He corrected, slowly lowering himself onto his knees, showing the new vampire that he wasn't a threat to her. He wasn't going to harm her. She needed to know that, or Carlisle could find himself in an awful amount of trouble. "How do you feel?"

He watched as her hand travelled up to her throat, a mild panic in her eyes as it did so.

"It burns."

"I know. I'm sorry." He said sadly, hating to have put her through this. "It's an easy fix. But it's going to be a recurrent issue until you adjust to it. There's something you need to know, and it's going to be difficult for you to believe, so I need you to be open minded, okay? I couldn't see you go, Esme. And I made you like me."

He watched her closely as he spoke, watching her defensive stance as she waited for him to continue.

"You're a vampire, Esme." He continued, hoping against all hope that she'd take the news well. "I couldn't let you die. I am so sorry. That pain you feel, that's your thirst. Hunting will help. It comes naturally, but you may need a little help at first. Esme, how do you feel?" He repeated.

"You turned me into a creature of the night so that you would never have to leave me?"

Carlisle nodded, bowing his head, surrendering as he waited for the explosion.

But the explosion didn't come.

"That is so sweet."

Carlisle's grimace transformed into a wide smile as he lifted his head to look up at the woman before him. She was smiling from ear to ear, her red eyes alight.

"I never forgot you." Esme continued, making her way over to him as he rose slowly from his kneeling position. "I remember that day at the hospital like it was yesterday. Except... it's a little fuzzy now." That was to be expected. But as long as she focused on it, and remembered it as often as she could, he knew she would never be able to forget it in the future. "I hated to find out that you had left. But you're here now. And you're going to be here forever?"

"Just like you." Carlisle had to fight the urge to embrace this newly transformed vampire. "I don't expect you to stay with me. You may do as you please. But I _would_ like to help you adjust to this life. And I hope that, should you chose to move on, you'll come back and visit me. I-,"

"I'm not going anywhere." Esme interrupted, wincing a little as she did so. The action made Carlisle think, but his thoughts were interrupted by her next words. "I'd like to stay with you, if I may."

"Of course." Carlisle beamed. "I'd been hoping you'd choose to. Now," He saw her wince slightly again, somehow differently this time, and continued his thought, "I think it would be best if you and I went to find something to eat. I'm a little different to the vampires you're used to hearing about. I don't feed from humans. I survive only on the blood of animals, and I intend to teach you the same thing."

Leading Esme out of the darkened house, he watched as she took everything in with her new eyes. He knew what she was seeing. He knew that everything she was used to was now so much more beautiful, colours and smells more impressive now she was able to detect them.

He took her to his usual hunting grounds and taught her the basics of how to kill without the animal suffering too much. This was something he figured Esme would like. She didn't seem like the type of person who liked causing pain.

He was happy to find that Esme wasn't upset with him in the slightest for changing her. In fact, she seemed grateful to find that somebody had cared for her enough to prevent her death.

Settled together on the sofa in Carlisle's house - their house - and satisfied from their hunt, Carlisle and Esme spoke in soft tones about any subject they could think of, watching the night pass through the windows. Just enjoying one another's company.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 3

His arms wrapped tightly around the vampire he had fallen head over heels in love with as she sobbed softly into his chest. She apologised over and over again as he held her close, rocking slowly. He had hoped that his soothing humming was doing something to help her deal with the guilt that she was feeling.

"It was an accident," He whispered, running his fingers through her caramel hair, "just an accident. I know you didn't mean it. You've been doing so well. It was just an accident."

He continued his mantra as he held her to him, feeling tears that would never fall well up in his eyes as he listened to her sob.

"You don't need to worry, Esme. It was just an accident. That's all it was. Just an accident."

This is what they went through every time she messed up. She was so hard on herself constantly and he hated it. He tried to comfort her the best that he could, but she was frightened. He tried to assure her that he wasn't angry, but she would continue to apologise, begging for his forgiveness, promising to never do it again.

His typical mantra didn't seem to be working this time, so he tried something a little different.

"You made a mistake. That's all. I know you didn't mean it. You're okay. You're safe."

It seemed that those words made the difference he had been hoping for, and Esme glanced up at him tentatively. She was clearly wary of his reaction despite his constant reassurances.

"Accidents are expected, Esme. Even mature vampires make mistakes. I'm not angry." He could see the uncertainty in her eyes and gave her a soft smile. "Not at all. I was expecting it. Honestly, I was expecting more. You've been doing better than I could ever have hoped."

He listened to her as she fought to catch her breath. Even when her sobbing had died down, he held her in his arms.

"Esme," He began, a little worried about what she was going to say in response to his question. "Do you fear me?"

He watched her avoid his gaze for a moment.

"I haven't had the best experience with men." He nodded encouragingly when she paused, continuing his methodical combing through her hair. He could see her hesitating, and he knew that what she was building up to was something that she didn't really want to admit. "My mother said it was normal. My duty to him. His duty to me. He was to... punish me if he felt it necessary."

At those words, rage began boiling within Carlisle.

"He hurt you."

It wasn't a question. Somebody had hurt this woman. This person who wanted nothing but the best for everybody.

"Charles Evenson." Esme supplied, pushing away from Carlisle's embrace slightly and he released her. She sat up, lowering her gaze as she played with her fingers. "I-I wanted to become a teacher, but my mother said I must stay and marry. And so I did. I thought he was perfect, but I hadn't had much to go on. He would hit me if I was out of line. He would say things that he knew would hurt me. I spoke to my mother about it. She told me it was his job. I was to be a good wife and not make things difficult for him."

He watched as she closed her eyes for a moment and knew she was sifting through her thoughts. Memories were odd things for newborn vampires. If they fought hard enough to remember they could recall, but if they focussed too much those memories would never be forgotten.

He wanted to pull her into his arms. But he was worried that the action might overwhelm her.

"He went to war. And I was happy. But then he returned. I couldn't cope anymore, so I- well, that's when you found me."

Carlisle had a feeling that Esme was diluting her story a little. But he didn't mind. He knew that this must be difficult for her to talk about. He'd treated battered wives before. He hated that it was classed as normal to hurt their 'significant other'. If there was more, he'd listen when she was ready to share.

After assuring that she wasn't too lost in her memories, Carlisle wrapped her in his arms again. He had decided. He would make certain that Esme knew what love truly was. It didn't matter how long it would take. He would make sure Esme experienced love, even if it killed him to do so.

"You're safe here." He promised, going back to stroking her hair. "I will _never_ hurt you. I give you my word."

 **This was a filler chapter, to give a bit more background to Esme.**

 **Edward will be coming in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 4

She seemed happier. Carlisle noted the change with a soft smile as Esme sat on the sofa with a book in her hand. Carlisle had been going over some work at his desk when the thought had occurred to him. He had been true to his word. He had made certain that Esme knew what it was to be loved. He had done everything in his power to replace the image of Charles Evenson and give Esme a new perception of men.

Esme had even worked up enough courage to ask for Carlisle's permission to take his surname. He had readily agreed. And she had been growing in confidence. Much to Carlisle's joy she had become happy to ask things of him, and argue things she didn't agree. However, issues were resolved in a civil manner and Carlisle _always_ assured she was okay afterwards.

Esme was a newborn and, as such, her emotions were all over the place sometimes. Still, they never stayed angry at one another for long. He couldn't stand to see her hurting.

He toyed with his pen for a moment as he thought. He wasn't sure, at all, how she was going to react to the new information he was about to give her.

"Esme," She pulled her attention from her book immediately. Their eyes met and she marked her place in the book and placed it on the table beside her. "I have something to ask you." At her encouraging nod, he took a deep breath and continued. "Would you like to meet my son?"

"Your... son?" She squeaked at him and he nodded.

"He's adopted. I changed him, just like I changed you. He's frozen at 17 years of age. And I know he's been looking forward to finally being introduced to you."

"What's his name?"

"Edward." Carlisle supplied, rising from his seat and crossing the room. He gently took Esme's hands as she mouthed his son's name.

Her brow furrowed then; "Where has he been?"

Esme had been living at Carlisle's house for a while. He knew that she was aware that Edward had never been there.

With a soft smile, Carlisle said; "I've another property not too far from here. Edward has been staying there."

"On his own?" She squeaked again and Carlisle had to laugh. She sounded very much the concerned mother.

"I've visited him everyday to make sure he's okay. Edward is independent, and I think the space gives him a sense of responsibility. But he knows that he's welcome to come home if he ever feels uncomfortable alone. Would you like to meet him?"

At her nod, Carlisle promised he'd be back shortly and set off to find his son.

The boy had been very happy to learn that Esme wanted to meet him. Carlisle could only hope that their relationship would be as happy as he wanted it to be. He knew that Edward missed his mother, and he worried that he might act out if he believed Esme was trying to replace her.

Double checking that Edward was comfortable with what was happening, he took him to Esme, introducing them.

"Edward." He watched as his son shook her hand lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you."

Sitting together in the front room, the trio spend the next few hours talking, Edward and Esme using the time to get to know one another. The pair were very comfortable with one another and Carlisle couldn't be happier. Everything was going well until Edward accidentally answered an unspoken question. When the silence fell over them, confused and uncomfortable, Carlisle saw the panic in Edward's eyes as he realised his mistake, looking to him for assistance.

"Edward is gifted." Carlisle explained easily. "He has the ability to read minds."

At the slight panic he saw on her face, he was quick to reassure her.

"He understands and respects privacy. What he hears or sees stays between him and the other person. You've nothing to worry about. Sometimes he gets a little confused, particularly in group situations when he can't look at everybody at once."

He watched as Esme nodded along with his words and placed a reassuring hand on Esme's back. He knew that the last thing Edward wanted to do was accidentally scare Esme away.

"I'm sorry."

Carlisle waved away Edward's apology and was happy to see Esme do the same.

"He's still getting used to his gift." Carlisle continued to explain. "It's as strange for us as it is for him, I'm sure."

The conversation continued smoothly from there. Edward was careful to not accidentally answer any more thoughts, and Carlisle saw that the relationship between Esme and Edward was growing fast. Which was why, Carlisle was sure, Esme was so upset when Edward announced that he would soon be heading back to the other house.

After ensuring that both Esme and Edward were happy, it was decided that Edward would be staying with him.

Esme had grown attached to him and did _not_ want him to leave.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5.**

 **There's a bit of a time jump here, although the exact timing hasn't been worked out. Esme is settled with Carlisle and Edward now.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 5

"Are you certain this is what you want?" Carlisle questioned, folding his hands and letting his elbows rest on his knees as he leaned forwards. He needed to be sure that Edward understood what he was asking. Edward seemed pretty laid back, leaning against a nearby tree with his arms folded over his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles.

"What I want isn't important-,"

"Yes, it is." Carlisle interrupted his son, raising his eyebrows. "This decision will greatly affect all of us. I need to know that you're happy with it."

"I love Esme. I already see her as a mother. This will just solidify that." Carlisle could hear the sincerity in Edward's voice. "I know how you feel, Carlisle. I've seen it in your mind. Esme feels the same way. I want you both to be happy. And if making Esme your bride is what's going to make that happen, then I'm definitely happy with it."

Elated, Carlisle pulled Edward into him, perhaps squeezing a little too tightly in his joy.

With Edward's consent, and now reassured that a proposal wouldn't upset his son, Carlisle excused himself to go ring shopping.

He'd been thinking about asking Esme to marry him for a while now, but he hadn't wanted to dump a new mother on Edward without talking to him about it first. Edward didn't talk about his birth parents much, but Carlisle knew that it was still an upsetting subject for him.

The passing of his parents hadn't been that long ago, and Carlisle knew that if he wasn't careful with how he handled it, he could accidentally drive a wedge between himself, Edward and Esme.

It had slipped his mind that Edward was telepathic.

The proposal had gone well. Edward had taken lead from Carlisle's thoughts and left the pair alone. It was something that Carlisle wanted to do in private and he was very grateful that Edward had respected that. The boy had taken himself off hunting, heeding his advice and travelling far enough so that he couldn't hear their thoughts.

Esme had been overjoyed. And tearful.

She'd accepted immediately, flinging her arms around Carlisle's neck in response, squealing that yes, yes she'd be honoured to marry him.

The marriage had gone off without an issue. It had been a very small ceremony. Carlisle, Edward, Esme and a couple of Carlisle's very close friends had attended to bear witness to their matrimony.

Edward had taken off hunting for the night, promising with a kiss to the cheek of both of his parents, that he would be safe and happy in Carlisle's spare house. He'd been adamant that they would spend the night alone. A small honeymoon.

And now Esme was officially Esme Ann Platt Evenson Cullen. She's begged him to allow to keep Evenson. She wouldn't tell him why, but Carlisle wasn't about to say no. Just as he'd assured Edward that he was okay to keep Masen. He figured that Esme would tell him why when she was ready. After all, he figured she'd want to ditch that name as soon as she could.

"I love you, Esme Cullen." He had whispered that night, burrowing his nose in her caramel hair as their bodies intertwined.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 6

"Edward!" Carlisle called as the boy stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Esme had stormed off, too, closing herself away in the bedroom. The pair left Carlisle standing alone in the centre of the living room wondering how he could possibly make all of this better. He felt he should go after Edward, but he also knew that he needed to comfort Esme.

Sitting on the sofa, burying his head in his hands, Carlisle wondered how on earth things had gone so pear shaped all of a sudden.

They'd been discussing where they wanted to move next. Esme hadn't quite understood why they had to move and, with newborn emotions wild, the discussion had led to a loud and angry argument.

Letting out a sigh, Carlisle rose to his feet, trying to decide what to do. He had been debating whether or not to go after Edward when he heard a soft sob from the bedroom. Edward, he knew, would be letting off some steam hunting and would feel better when he was done. He wasn't too sure about Esme, though.

So when he heard her crying, he knew exactly where he needed to be.

Knocking lightly on the bedroom door, Carlisle popped his head around it, looking at Esme as she sobbed tearlessly into the pillow. He crossed the room in a flash and took a seat on the opposite side of the large double bed. Placing one hand gently on the small of Esme's back, he ran the other through her caramel hair.

"Esme, sweetheart," He cooed, trying to decide if she'd be opposed to him embracing her. "It's alright."

"He's gone!" Esme interrupted and Carlisle's heart broke at the sound.

"He'll be back." Carlisle promised. "He's just gone to calm himself down. I forget, sometimes, that you're both still quite young. He'll be back very soon."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I don't know what came over me."

"Newborn emotions." Carlisle explained. "You're feeling things stronger than you're used to, and sometimes your emotions become overwhelming. Edward is just the same. He'll come back as soon as he feels more in control. But he _will_ be back, Esme. He'd getting used to life in a family again. Before we found you, it was just the two of us and Edward has always been very independent. Besides, families fight. It's normal. As long as we forgive one another and move on, there's nothing to worry about."

When Esme continued to cry despite his reassurances, Carlisle couldn't help but feel worried. He'd hoped that talking it through with her would help her feel better about it?

"Esme?"

"He's gone, Carlisle." She whimpered, suddenly lifting himself up and clinging onto his shirt. He easily wrapped his arms around her and held her close, getting the feeling that she was no longer talking about Edward.

"Who's gone, sweetheart?"

"My baby!" She wailed. "My little baby."

"Esme?"

She was panting now, so upset she was struggling to breathe and Carlisle tightened his hold slightly.

"I ran from Charles because I was pregnant." Esme hiccoughed. "I couldn't let my baby be hurt like I was. I couldn't."

Carlisle nodded, showing he was listening, showing her that he understood.

"I chose to dedicate my life to raising him. But he had lung fever. He passed just two days after his birth. I didn't even get to name him. He was just," Her voice lowered, a small sob escaping, "just Baby Evenson."

And suddenly everything made sense. The reason she wouldn't give up her surname, the last link to her little boy.

"And now your worried you've lost another son?" Carlisle inquired, placing a kiss to his wife's forehead. When she nodded, Carlisle squeezed her tighter still. "Edward is a very forgiving young man. We've had enough spats for me to be sure of that. When he's back from his hunt, you can talk it through, okay?"

And he'd been right. Edward had returned, embraced his mother and apologised for their argument. Esme returned the sentiment. And soon the pair were cuddled together on the couch, discussing books.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7.**

 **There's another time jump here. There are only 3 chapters left.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 7

After that night, Esme's breakdowns regarding her son became more and more common. Edward had comforted her, Carlisle had comforted her. But nothing they did seemed to help. Until Carlisle had discovered that the little boy had a burial site. Which had been the reason why Esme hadn't wanted to move.

Carlisle had promised her that he would bring her to visit him whenever she wanted. They weren't expecting her to give him up, they would never expect that of her. But Esme needed to understand why they couldn't stay in one place for too long.

Esme had settled down after that. Knowing that she could always come back to her little boy if she wanted to had brought her comfort.

Everything had settled down for a while after that. Carlisle, Esme and Edward had moved on and were settling well into their new home. Carlisle had found a new job, and Edward had started studying. They were happy.

Until the night Carlisle found Rosalie Hale.

He thought he was doing the right thing. He would never do anything unless he thought he was making the right decision. So when the girl had woken, furious with him, and had screamed at him for not just letting her die, he questioned where he had gone wrong.

He'd found the young woman, her body broken, bruised and bloodied. Left for dead in the middle of the street, half naked and only just conscious. He couldn't, in good conscience, let her die when he knew that he had a way to save her.

But he hadn't been expecting her to be so angry with him when she woke. Almost immediately, a fight had ensued between Rosalie and Edward who thought it his duty to protect his father. Carlisle had needed to play peacemaker, figuring that the relationship he had hoped that Edward and Rosalie would build up wasn't happening.

Slowly, though, she and Esme began to build up a mother/daughter relationship. Out of all of them, Esme understood her the most. Carlisle could only hope that Esme would help thaw Rosalie out.

And he could only hope that he hadn't made a very big mistake.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8. Obviously, there was another jump in time here.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 ** **Chapter 8****

Thankfully, Rosalie had calmed down after a while. Carlisle understood her anger. And he'd done everything he could to make it up to her. But he couldn't give her what she truly wanted.

Death.

He wouldn't.

That's not who he was.

Rosalie and Edward had built up a brother/sister relationship after their initial fight. Now she and Edward were almost inseparable. Rosalie still wasn't happy with Carlisle, however.

He had been thinking and thinking and thinking, trying to find a way to make things better for Rosalie when she had rushed to him one day, a very large man looking out of place in her arms as she cradled him in the bridal position.

She had been distraught when she had reached him and Carlisle got a good look of the boy in her arms.

He was littered with gashes and bruises and Carlisle knew he had very little time.

"Save him!" Rosalie had begged. "Please. You have to save him."

And that's when he knew. This young man was Rosalie's mate. Carlisle hadn't even thought about it when he'd agreed. He'd changed him, allowing Rosalie to sit with him through the transformation and never once getting in the way.

He had been very, very surprised when Rosalie had wrapped her arms around him, thanking him profusely as Edward and Esme talked Emmett through what was going on just three days later. Hesitantly returning the hug, Carlisle couldn't be angry when she pulled away just seconds later.

It was progress.

He hadn't expected Emmett to be quite so happy about having been turned. But the muscled man had all but jumped with excitement when he had found out.

 **There's just two more chapters left.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9.**

 **The next chapter is the last one.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 9

Quite a few years had passed when the odd couple had appeared in their backyard. Carlisle had been working in his office when he caught their scent. He'd stood from his desk, watching as they emerged from the trees behind their house.

Carlisle immediately flashed down the stairs, gathering up Rosalie and Esme. They left the house to greet the pair. He had expected the usual, nomads passing through, curious about the vampires in the large house.

So he was very confused when the daintiest of the pair danced her way over to them and wrapped him in a hug as though greeting a long lost friend.

"Alice!" The male hissed, pulling her away and apologising profusely. "She can be a little too enthusiastic sometimes. My apologies. Let us introduce ourselves." He couldn't miss the southern accent the man possessed and, as ashamed as he was to admit it, he couldn't draw his eyes away from the scars that littered his face.

What the hell that his poor man been through?

"My name is Major Jasper Whitlock. And this is my mate, Alice Brandon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle greeted, finally shaking himself out of his shock. He extended a hand to shake Major Whitlock's calloused one and found himself shocked to find scars there too.

"Which room can we move into?"

Alice's question caught him off guard, but the exasperated look on Major Whitlock's face made him laugh.

"I am sorry, sir." Major Whitlock apologised and Carlisle caught the sheepish look on Alice's face. "Alice is a psychic. She's seen some... interesting things we would like to discuss further with you."

"We've been drinking animal blood." Alice added and Carlisle knew what they wanted.

He had to admit that he was impressed. The lengths these two had gone to truly showed him that they were serious about joining them.

"Why don't you come on in? We'll get to know one another a little better." Carlisle invited, laughing as Alice took his hand like a little girl keeping hold of her father. But he didn't make her let go, only laughed again when Major Whitlock took her other hand, sandwiching her in the middle.

CC-CC-CC-CC

"... Oh and it's Jasper," Alice finished. She'd been giving them a brief rundown on what they had been doing before they'd finally found them. "Not Major Whitlock."

Carlisle immediately apologised to Jasper, but the oldest of the pair just shrugged it off.

"We apologise about Rosalie, she can be a little standoffish." The blonde had taken one look at Jasper and walked up to her room without another word despite Carlisle and Esme's protests.

"It's alright." Alice laughed the bell-like tinkle that Carlisle was really beginning to enjoy listening to. "Rosalie and I will be good friends. And she'll soon come to see Jasper as a brother."

They left Alice and Jasper to settle themselves in. Carlisle couldn't control his amusement when he found Alice emptying out Edward's bedroom. He knew he shouldn't find it so funny, but he couldn't help it. Alice really was a character.

Esme, on the other hand, seemed to be very anxious about what Alice was doing.

Jasper comforted them, however. "She wouldn't do it if she didn't know Edward would be okay with it."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'd like 2 reviews before the next update, please.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the last chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 10

 **50+ years later**

It had taken a little while, but they had finally settled down together. Alice had been right, which Carlisle had learned was often the case, and she and Rosalie had become inseparable shortly after she had emptied out Edward's bedroom and put his things into the garage. That amused Rosalie to no end and had been the thing that had brought the girl's together.

Rosalie and Jasper had taken longer. She was wary of him and his scars. And he took her standoffish behaviour as a cue to keep as much distance between them as possible. But Jasper had helped her when she was upset, taking her emotions from her and replacing them with nothing but serenity.

Rosalie had been grateful and Jasper's actions had been enough to break the ice between them.

Emmett had taken Jasper under his wing as soon as they had returned home. He'd taken one look at Jasper's scars and, unlike the others, he hadn't been afraid. His first words to Jasper had been something about a worthy sparring partner at last.

Edward had taken Alice as his sister immediately, sharing Rosalie's amusement of the dainty little vampire. But he wasn't keen on Jasper, a sentiment which Jasper shared. Jasper hated that Edward was a mind reader. But he soon learned that Edward was very well versed in the art of discretion and had warmed up to him through Edward's advances.

And now, as Carlisle held the warm hand of the human girl in his own, he knew that they had found another piece of their family. She was drawn to Edward and Carlisle knew just what Edward felt for her. He knew it would be a while before the others, particularly Rosalie and Jasper, would come to accept her as a member of their family, what with her human status. But, just like it had with the others, he was happy to believe that everything would fall into place.

"Keep it strapped up for the rest of today," He said softly, securing the bandage, "and it should be fine to use tomorrow. Take it easy, though. Don't rush into things. And _think_ before you decide to punch a vampire."

He saw Isabella's lips turn down, but the amusement at her predicament shone in her eyes.

"Go and find Emmett," He ordered, packing his things away. "And apologise. I know you didn't hurt him, but it's only fair. And he'll apologise to you for winding you up. If he doesn't, make sure you tell me."

He pressed a kiss to the top of Bella's head and helped her from the dining room table, setting her carefully on her feet.

Yes, he was certain. Bella Swan was the new member of their family. She was Edward's rock. Emmett's little sister. Alice's best friend. Not to mention a new daughter to himself and Esme.

Jasper and Rosalie would come around eventually. He had no doubt.

 **Thank you all for reading. And thank you for all of the reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 **There's plenty more stories on my page, I'd love it if you could check them out and leave a review or two :)**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


End file.
